Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XVIII
Maćko czekał cierpliwie przez kilka dni, czy nie dojdzie go jaka wieść ze Zgorzelic lub czy opat się nie udobrucha, aż wreszcie sprzykrzyła mu się niepewność i czekanie i postanowił sam wybrać się do Zycha. Wszystko, co się stało, stało się bez jego winy, chciał jednak wiedzieć, czy Zych nie czuje do niego urazy, bo co do opata był pewnym, że gniew jego będzie odtąd ciążył i na Zbyszku, i na nim. Chciał jednak uczynić wszystko, co było w jego mocy, by ów gniew złagodzić, więc jadąc, rozmyślał i układał sobie, co komu w Zgorzelicach powie, aby urazę zmniejszyć i starą sąsiedzką przyjaźń zachować. Myśli jednak nie kleiły mu się jakoś w głowie, rad też był, że zastał samą Jagienkę, która przyjęła go po staremu pokłonem, ucałowaniem ręki – słowem: przyjaźnie, choć trochę smutno. – A ojciec doma? – zapytał. – Doma, jeno się wybrali z opatem na łowy. Mało patrzeć, jak wrócą... To rzekłszy, wprowadziła go do izby, w której zasiadłszy, milczeli oboje przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym dziewczyna spytała pierwsza: – Cni się wam samemu w Bogdańcu? – Cni – odpowiedział Maćko. – A to już wiesz, że Zbyszko pojechał? Jagienka westchnęła cicho: –Wiem. Wiedziałam tego samego dnia – i myślałam... że wstąpi choć dobre słowo rzec, a nie wstąpił. – Jakże mu było wstępować! – rzekł Maćko – toć opat chyba–by go rozerwał na dwoje, a i ojciec twój nierad by go też widział. Ona zaś potrząsnęła głową i odrzekła: – Ej! Nie dałaby ja mu krzywdy uczynić nikomu. Na to Maćko, choć serce miał hartowne, wzruszył się jednak, przyciągnął do się dziewczynę i rzekł: – Bóg z tobą, dziewucho! Tobie smutek, ale i mnie smutek, bo to ci jeno rzekę, że ni opat, ni ociec rodzony nie miłują cię barziej ode mnie. Niechbym był lepiej sczezł od tej rany, z której mnie wygoiłaś, byle on ciebie brał, nie inną. A na Jagienkę przyszła taka chwila żalu i tęsknoty, w której człowiek nie potrafi niczego w sobie zataić – i rzekła: – Nie obaczę już ja go nigdy, a jeśli obaczę, to z Jurandówną – wolałabym zasię wpierw oczy wypłakać. I podniósłszy końce fartucha, przesłoniła nim oczy, które zaszły jej łzami. A Maćko: – Daj spokój! Pojechał ci, bo pojechał, ale za łaską boską z Jurandówną nie wróci. – Co nie ma wrócić! – ozwała się spod fartucha Jagienka. – Bo mu Jurand nie chce dziewki dać. Na to Jagienka odsłoniła nagle twarz i zwróciwszy się do Maćka, spytała żywo: – Mówił mi! – ale prawda–li to? – Prawda, jako Bóg na niebie. – A czemu? – Kto jego wie. Ślubowanie jakieś czy co, a na ślubowanie nie ma rady! Udał mu się Zbyszko, ile że mu obiecował do pomsty pomagać, ale i to nie pomogło. Na nic było i księżny Anny swatanie. Ni prośby, ni namowy, ni rozkazania nie chciał Jurand słuchać. Powiadał, że nie może. No, i widać przyczyna takowa jest, że nie może, a to człek twardy, który tego, co rzekł, nie zmieni. Ty, dziewczyno, nie trać otuchy i pokrzep się. Po sprawiedliwości musiał chłop jechać, boć te pawie grzebienie w kościele zaprzysiągł. Dziewka też go nałęczką przykryła na znak, że go chce za męża brać, bez co mu głowy nie ucięli – za to jej powinien – nie ma co gadać. Nie będzie, da Bóg, ona jego, ale on jest wedle prawa jej. Zych na niego krzyw, opat pewnikiem pomstuje, aże skóra cierpnie, mnie też gniewno, a wszelako pomiarkowawszy, co on miał robić? Skoro tamtej powinien, to i trza mu było jechać. Przecie jest ślachcic. Ale ci to jeno powiadam, że jeśli go tam gdzie Niemce godnie nie pokołaczą, to jak pojechał, tak i wróci – i wróci nie tylko do mnie starego, nie tylko do Bogdańca, ale do ciebie, bo cię strasznie rad widział. – Gdzie on mnie ta rad widział! – rzekła Jagienka Ale jednocześnie przysunęła się do Maćka i trąciwszy go łokciem, zapytała: – Skąd wiecie? – co? Pewnie nieprawda?... – Skąd wiem? – odrzekł Maćko. – Bo widziałem, jak mu ciężko było odjeżdżać. I jeszcze było tak, że jak już stanęło na tym, że ma jechać, tak pytam ja go: "A nie żal ci też Jagienki?" – A on prawi: "Niechże jej Bóg da zdrowie i wszystko najlepsze". I tak ci zaraz wziął wzdychać, jakby miał kowalski miech w brzuchu... – Pewnie nieprawda!... — powtórzyła ciszej Jagienka – ale powiadajcie jeszcze... – Jak mi Bóg miły, prawda!... Już mu tamta nie będzie tak po tobie smakować, bo to i sama wiesz, że jędrniejszej a zaś urodziwszej dziewki na całym świecie nie znaleźć. Czuł on do ciebie wolę Bożą – nie bój się – może i więcej niż ty do niego. – Bogać tam! – zawołała Jagienka. I pomiarkowawszy, co w prędkości wyrzekła, zakryła rumianą jak jabłko twarz rękawem, a Maćko uśmiechnął się, pociągnął ręką po wąsach i rzekł: – Hej, żeby ja był młody! Ale ty się pokrzep, bo już widzę, jako będzie: Pojedzie, ostrogi na dworze mazowieckim zyszcze, gdyż tam granica blisko i o Krzyżaka nietrudno... Jużci wiem, że i między Niemcami bywają tędzy rycerze, a żelazo od jego skóry nie odskoczy, ale tak myślę, że byle który rady mu nie da, bo to jucha do bitki okrutnie sprawna. Patrzże, jako Cztana z Rogowa i Wilka z Brzozowej w mig potarmosił, choć to przecie, mówią, chłopy na schwał i mocarne jak niedźwiedzie. Przywiezie on swoje czuby, jeno Jurandówny nie przywiezie, bo i ja gadałem z Jurandem i wiem, jako jest. No, a potem co? Potem tu wróci, bo gdzieżby miał wracać. – Kiedy tam wróci? –Ba! jeśli nie wytrzymasz, to ci nie będzie krzywdy. Ale tymczasem powtórz opatowi i Zychowi to, co ci mówię. Niechby ta w gniewie na Zbyszka choć trochę pofolgowali. – Jakoże mam mówić? Tatuś więcej frasobliwi niż gniewni, ale przy opacie i wspomnieć o Zbyszku nieprzezpiecznie. Dał ci on i mnie, i tatusiowi za tego pachołka, którego Zbyszkowi posłałam. – Za jakiego pachołka? – Wiecie. Był tu u nas Czech, co go tatuś pojmali pod Bolesławcem, dobry pachołek i wiemy. Wołali na niego Hlawa. Tatuś mi go dali do posług, bo się powiadał tamtejszym włodyką, a ja dałam ci mu zbroiczkę godną i posłałam go Zbyszkowi, aby mu służył i strzegł go w przygodzie, a broń Boże czego, żeby dał znać... Dałam ci mu i trzosik na drogę, a on zaprzysiągł mi na zbawienie duszy, że do śmierci będzie Zbyszkowi wiernie służył. – Mojaż ty dziewczyno! Bóg ci zapłać! a Zych się nie przeciwił? – Co się miał przeciwić! Zrazu całkiem tatuś nie pozwalali, dopiero jak wzięłam go pod nogi podejmować, tak i stanęło na moim. Z tatusiem nijakiego kłopotu nie masz, ale jak opat zwie–dział się o tym od swoich skomorochów, w mig pełniuśką izbę naklął i taki był sądny dzień, że tatuś do stodół uciekli. Dopiero wieczorem ulitował się opat moich łez i jeszcze mi paciorki podarował... Ale ja rada byłam pocierpieć, byle Zbyszko poczet miał większy. – Jak mi Bóg miły, tak nie wiem, czy więcej jego miłuję, czy ciebie, ale on i tak poczet wziął zacny – i pieniędzy też mu dałem, choć nie chciał... No, Mazury przecie nie za morzem... Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im ujadanie psów, okrzyki i odgłosy trąb mosiężnych przed domem. Usłyszawszy to, Jagienka rzekła: – Tatuś i opat wrócili z łowów. Pójdziemy na przyłap, bo lepiej, żeby was opat pierwej z daleka uwidział, nie zaś znienacka w izbie. To rzekłszy, wyprowadziła Maćka na przyłap, z którego ujrzeli w podwórzu na śniegu kupę ludzi, koni, psów, a zarazem pobodzone oszczepami lub postrzelone z kuszy łosie i wilki. Opat, ujrzawszy Maćka, zanim jeszcze zsiadł z konia, cisnął w jego stronę oszczepem, nie dlatego wprawdzie, aby go ugodzić, ale by w ten sposób tym dowodniej swą zawziętość przeciw bogdanieckim ludziom okazać. Lecz Maćko skłonił mu się z dala czapką, jak gdyby nic nie zauważył, Jagienka zaś nie zauważyła tego istotnie, gdyż przede wszystkim zdumiała ją obecność dwóch jej zalotników w orszaku. – Są Cztan i Wilk! – zawołała – musieli się w boru z tatusiem zdybać. A Maćka aż zakłuło coś w dawnej ranie na ich widok. W lot przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że jeden z nich może dostać Jagienkę, a z nią Moczydoły, opatowe ziemie, bory i pieniądze... I żal wespół ze złością chwyciły go za serce, zwłaszcza że po chwili ujrzał rzecz nową. Oto Wilk z Brzozowej, choć z jego ojcem chciał się niedawno opat potykać, skoczył teraz do jego strzemienia, aby mu pomóc zsiąść z konia, on zaś, zsiadając, oparł się przyjaźnie na ramieniu młodego szlachcica. "Pogodzi się opat ze starym Wilkiem takowym sposobem – pomyślał Maćko – że za dziewczyną odda bory i ziemie". Lecz przerwał mu owe przykre myśli głos Jagienki, która w tej samej chwili rzekła: – Wygoili się już po Zbyszkowym biciu, ale choćby tu co dnia przyjeżdżali – niedoczekanie ich! Maćko spojrzał – twarz dziewczyny była rumiana zarówno z gniewu, jak i z zimna, a modre jej oczy iskrzyły się gniewem, pomimo iż wiadomo jej było dobrze, że Wilk i Cztan za nią właśnie ujęli się w gospodzie i przez nią zostali pobici. Więc Maćko rzekł: – Ba! uczynisz, co opat każe. A ona na to z miejsca: – Opat uczyni, co ja zechcę. "Miły Boże! – pomyślał Maćko – i ten głupi Zbyszko takiej dziewki odbieżał!" Krzyżacy 18